Story of Zanpakuto
by Kanna-TaiyoukouSen
Summary: Coucou tout le monde. Ceci est une fanfic YAOI bien entendu sur le couple Grimm/Ichi en premier plan  et plusieurs autre en second plan. Petite modification de l'HS zanpakuto pour en faire une histoire à part-entière.


Salut, salut, salut Salut !

Donc je me présente rapide, Kanna fana de couple Yaoi qui est en pleine période de "Kyaaa Grimmjow" et "Oh oui fait toi la fraise".

Bref pour faire simple, je suis dans ma période, je lis et j'écris du gros yaoi Grimm/Ichi. Donc maintenant que j'ai normalement terminé de péter mon câble, je vais pouvoir faire un cours passage sur le prologue qui va suivre.

À savoir que bien qu'il y aura plusieurs autres personnages tirer de manga comme "Natsuno Yuuki de Shiki", "Stein de Soul Eater" etc... Ceci reste une fanfic Bleach uniquement et non un cross-over à savoir que généralement je ne reprends que l'apparence du personnage avec un ou deux gros traits de personnalité.

Sachez aussi que oui, j'ai déjà demandé et fait une lettre, Tite Kubo ne veux me laisser aucun personnage de Bleach même ceux qui sont mort (oh désespoir).

Enfin, bien que l'idée de base soit un dérivé de l'arc HS Zanpakuto, il y aura peu de points en commun et ici ce n'est pas un hors-sujet mais une histoire à part entière. Donc pour que vous vous situiez dans les événements...

Ichigo a réussi à sauver Inoue (dommage), mais la grande bataille de Karakura n'a pas eu lieux. Donc tous les Espada sont encore vivants bien que certain aient été laissés pour mort (oui ici Ichigo croit que Nnoitra, Grimmjow et Ullquiora sont mort alors que NON). Donc tout se passe bien, chacun est dans son coin pour faire la fête.

Il y aura également peut-être un risque de spoil, mais s'est vraiment pas certain. Et comme pour le moment il n'y a pas encore de Lemon etc... La fanfic restera en K mais pourra passer M.

Sur ce, un rapide merci à mon petit chouchou de Beta Lecteur (oui, oui c'est un mec xD) qui me corrige des fautes et bonne lecture à tous ^^.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils y étaient enfin, leur rébellion, leur affirmation, la fin de leur doute, de leur peur et de leur soumission. Ils avaient désormais leurs propres corps, leurs pouvoirs, leurs envies et leurs rêves. Et tout cela uniquement grâce à un homme, enfin plutôt un Zanpakuto tout comme eux portant le nom de Muramasa. Nul ne savaient qui il était vraiment et en fin de compte cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, ils l'avaient juste entendu et avaient prit forme humaine. Tout se passait donc sans problème, à la place d'aller attaquer les shinigamis ils étaient avant cela allés sur terre. Pourquoi ? Non seulement pour être un moment loin de leur anciens possesseurs, mais également, car Muramasa avait "une affaire à régler". Cela ne dérangeait bien entendu personne, enfin du moins pas au début.

Mais désormais les zanpakuto des shinigamis était tous dans une pièce, certain énervés, d'autres septiques ou encore certains n'en aillant rien à faire en train de regarder les nouveaux arrivants qui étaient au nombre de sept.

- C'est une blague pas vrai ?

- J'ai bien peur que non. Mais pensez-y se sont tout comme nous des zanpakuto.

- Qui appartiennent à des arrancars.

Oui vraiment, leur arrivée n'était pas vraiment vue d'un bon œil. Pourtant certains ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être intrigués. Normalement comparés aux zanpakutos des shinigamis, ceux des arrancars étaient véritablement une partie d'eux-mêmes, une sorte de puissance matérialisée après qu'ils se soient débarrassés de leur masque, ils n'étaient donc pas vraiment des "zanpakutos" à proprement parler.

Finalement, afin de dissiper les doutes et les questions ce fut Zangetsu qui s'avança vers le petit groupe. Après quelque pas pour se retrouver au centre de la pièce, il attendit simplement que l'un d'eux s'avance également. De leur côté les partenaires de sous-fifre d'Aizen se regardaient tous pour savoir qui irait leur faire un discourt et après délibération et non consentement ce fut une jeune femme qui se fit pousser en avant pour "les représenter".

Elle était belle et grande de taille, environs 1m70, possédant également une longue chevelure bleue lui arrivant en bas des fesses parfaitement assortie à ses yeux d'un rouge sanglant et à sa peau blanche crème. Possédant ce qu'on nomme généralement une forte poitrine elle était habillée de façon assez spéciale, la faisant ressembler à une sorcière sortie tout droit d'un conte de fées. (1)

Elle regarda simplement l'homme de haut en bas avant de soupirer. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air très bavard, enfin ce n'était pas vraiment très grave, elle regarda vaguement derrière lui et au fond d'elle fut heureuse de devoir s'expliquer avec quelqu'un d'à peu prêt "normal".

- Bon. Je suppose que tu as des questions, je t'écoute.

- Expliques-moi ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Tout.

- Et bien, ça m'aide, merci. Dit-elle lasse, dans un deuxième long soupir en se dirigeant vers un canapé afin de pouvoir s'asseoir. ça risque d'être long, mieux vaut se mettre à l'aise tu ne penses pas ?

Il approuva simplement d'un hochement de tête avant de s'installer à ses côtés. Tous les autres en firent autant et bien que tous se soit rapprochés il était facile de voir que la pièce était toujours séparée en deux et qu'au moindre faux pas l'un n'hésiterait pas à attaquer l'autre.

- Commençons alors. Avant tout, savez-vous ce qu'est réellement un hollow et pourquoi ils sont les ennemis des shinigamis ?

- De ce que nous savons les hollows sont des créatures qui se nourrissent d'âmes humaines et c'est pour maintenir l'ordre que nos maîtres les chassent. Mais ce n'est pas tout n'est ce pas ?

- La personne qui venait de parler n'était pas Zangetsu mais une jeune femme avec de long cheveux blancs argentés. Elle s'était rapprochée et assise à côté de l'homme afin de pouvoir faire partie de la conversation. Elle tenait à comprendre et à savoir, peut-être qu'ainsi elle détesterait moins les shinigamis et surtout Rukia.

- Et quel est ton nom, dis-moi ?

- Sode no Shirayuki.

- Enchanté, femme des glaces. Mais tu as raison, il y a une face cachée à toute cette histoire. Mais avant cela vieil homme, dis-moi ton nom s'il te plaît.

- Zangetsu.

- Et toi ? Tu ne te présente pas ?

- Chaque chose en son temps. Tout d'abord laissez-moi vous racontez l'histoire de ce monde.

_Les hollows sont aujourd'hui des créatures nées à partir d'âmes humaines remplies de regrets et qui n'ont pas put ou n'ont pas voulu aller à la Soul Society. Rester trop longtemps dans le monde humain à usé leur chaîne et ils sont devenus des "monstres" dévorant les âmes de leurs congénères. On les reconnaît à cause de leur masque et de leur trou à un endroit du corps. Corrompus par le pouvoir, s'ils n'ont pas fait leur transformation sur terre ils la feront généralement au Hueco Mundo. Pour bien entendu éviter toutes attaques dans le monde des mortels ou le leur, les shinigamis les tues simplement les jugeant dangereux._

- Murasama, si je ne me trompe pas à l'époque où tu avais encore ton maître, les shinigamis combattaient déjà les hollows pas vrai ?

- Effectivement, et d'après ce que je sais ce n'était pas nouveau.

- En fait, cela à commencé bien avant que le vieux ne règne sur votre monde.

- Alors, que c'est il passé ?

- Beaucoup de choses, mais pour faire simple voilà.

_Bien avant la guerre, le monde était séparé en trois parties bien distinctes les une des autres. Ni paradis, ni terre, ni enfer. C'était simplement autre chose et chacun pouvait voir, entendre et visite les autres monde, pour les séparer il n'y avait que des grandes portes._

_Il y avait Raito no Sekai, le monde de lumières, la terre mère des shinigamis qui à l'époque était gouverner par la famille royale la reine et le roi brillaient de mille feu, leur beauté était telle que face à eux le soleil semblait terne et surtout, ils étaient juste avec leur peuple. Traitant tout le monde sur le même pied d'égalité, le roi représentait le soleil du matin, sa femme avait la chevelure du soleil de midi et leur deux fils, l'un avait les cheveux aussi orange que celui du crépuscule, l'autre représentait toute la brillance de la lune. Leur cité était prospère et que se soit le jour ou la nuit, elle baignait dans la lumière. Les gens y vivaient bien et elle était connue pour être un endroit de repos ou il faisait bon y vivre._

_Le deuxième monde ou celui des humains aujourd'hui s'appelait Chuushin no Oukoku. Il s'agissait de l'endroit le plus commercial, gouverné par une sorte de régime politique il n'y avait pas de royauté, l'endroit était gouverné par les anciens et avant de prendre une décision ils en faisaient part au peuple pour que celui-ci est son mot à dire. Les marchands faisaient le tour des mondes et en échange de leurs services rendus, les deux autres peuples assuraient leur sécurité en leur envoyant des soldats afin de se défendre des voleurs et autres. Car, même si le pays était très riche il n'avait pas d'armée ni de police, donc pas de moyen de se protéger. C'est cet endroit qui plus tard deviendra la ville de Karakura._

_Et enfin le Hueco Mundo ou Sutā no Chikyuu, littéralement terre d'étoile. Un monde différent des autres dû à l'apparence de ses habitants n'était pas la même à quelque détaille près. L'une des choses les plus flagrantes était bien entendu la couleur des cheveux. Alors que dans les autres monde elle était répartit en eux trois grand couleur étant le blond, le brun et le roux, dans ce monde-ci elle était bien entendu également présente, mais avoir des cheveux blanc, vert, rose, violet et autres était quelque chose de banal. Mais, ils avaient également d'autre caractéristique tel que des oreilles et une queue d'animal pour certain voir complètement une sorte de pelage, d'autre une couleur de peau différente également pouvant être rouge, blanche papier et autre. Bien entendu ce n'étaient pas les seules choses qui changeaient et chacun avait sa particularité._

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien disons pour faire simple qu'un personne pouvait avoir une apparence tout à fait normale, être accompagnée d'un animal et pouvoir fusionner avec lui, tout comme une autre pouvait avoir des oreilles longue et pointues tout comme un elfe.

- Mais pour que ce genre de chose existe, la simple maîtrise de son reiatsu ne suffit pas. Alors comment parvenait-il à faire cela ?

- J'y viens patience.

_Tout comme le premier, ce territoire également était gouverné par un roi et une reine possédant deux enfants, un garçon et une fille. Pourtant, à l'inverse du Raito no Sekai où seul la famille royal pouvait utiliser la "magie", dans ce monde-ci tous les habitants le pouvaient et vivaient avec d'où leur particularité physique. Certains maîtrisaient le feu, d'autres la terre, il y avait également des télépathes et bien d'autres. Tous vivaient en paix, heureux de leur situation et de leur vie. Personne ne manquait de rien et si un habitant du peuple venait à avoir besoin de quoi que ce soit de la nourriture, un foyer ou vivre, voir un organe les dirigeants faisaient tout pour combler le vide quitte à y laisser la vie._

_Mais un jour il y eu un "accident" qui coûta la vie à beaucoup de monde au royaume de Sutã. Des habitants prirent alors l'initiative de quitter leur corps et de lier leur âme à celle d'un être cher, ces mêmes personnes trouverons plus tard le moyen de se matérialiser sous forme de sabre à plusieurs apparences et qu'on nommera zanpakuto et qui deviendront des shinigamis. _

- Il faut aussi savoir qu'après de longue expérience ils trouvèrent un moyen de "créer" des zanpakuto et que donc tous ne sont pas réels ou alors ne sont simplement pas une âme du passé. Si je devais les qualifier, je dirais qu'il s'agit juste d'une sorte de matérialisation de l'âme du possesseur. Un deuxième lui pour faire simple et non pas quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin, continuons.

_Hélas il était déjà trop tard et "l'accident" se rependit aux deux autres territoires. Et les habitants n'ayant pas put se séparer de leur corps ou n'ayant pas d'être cher ? Beaucoup ont bien entendu perdus la vie, d'autres se sont fait capturer afin que l'on puisse faire des expériences sur eux. Ils découvrirent alors une source d'énergie qu'ils appelèrent reiatsu et avec ils séparèrent les trois monde, en créèrent un quatrième qui devint la Soul Society. Le premier fût isolé de tous, scellé à jamais. Ils abandonnèrent le deuxième aux mains du reste du monde, de cette façon Karakura devint une simple ville humaine. Enfin, le troisième servait de dépôts ou plutôt de poubelle pour jeter ce qui leur devenait inutile._

_Il y avait deux types d'expériences, lorsqu'un sujet devenait instable on l'envoyait au Hueco Mundo. Et quand tout allait bien on le gardait pour l'entraîner et faire de lui un bon petit soldat au service d'une pseudo justice. Tout se passait très bien, du moins en surface. Le problème fut, que même expédier dans un autre monde les sujets des recherches continuait de devenir de plus en plus instable. Finalement un jour l'une de ces personnes "fusionna" avec la personne à l'intérieur d'elle et se transforme en monstre, une sorte de hollow préhistorique._

- Une seule personne ? Il en aurait fallut bien plus pour que aujourd'hui encore on en voit en tel nombre, non ?

- Oui. En fait il y a une bonne raison à cela.

_Ce premier hollow se mit rapidement à attaquer les autres habitants, mais il ne les tuait pas. Enfin pas vraiment. En fait, il leur arrachait une partie de leur corps formant un trou à la place du membre perdu. Trou qui d'ailleurs est visible chez chacun d'entre eux aujourd'hui encore. Hélas, en leur faisant cela il les contaminait, tel un virus toutes les personnes qu'il touchait se transformait et agissait pareillement. C'est l'un d'entre eux mort de faim qui se mit à se nourrir d'un de ses semblables et à ce moment il sentit une grande force l'envahir. Il continua donc à manger et à manger sans jamais s'arrêter jusqu'au jour ou il subit une autre transformation et il devint non seulement plus puissant. Mais il retrouva également quelques bribes de souvenir. Voyant cela, tous commencèrent à faire pareille afin de redevenir comme avant._

_Certains n'ayant pas encore été contaminés ou étant encore un minimum lucides trouvèrent une idée pour se protéger ils prirent les ossements des morts et s'en firent des masques et des armures qu'ils fixèrent à l'aide de leur propre reiatsu. Bien entendu, cela les affaibli, il s'agissait après tout d'une sorte de pompe. Mais c'est comme cela qu'à la place de manger de la chaire, les monstres se mirent à manger les masques qui absorbaient cette énergie et la gardaient en eux._

_Au fil du temps les évolutions continuèrent pour que ses personnes deviennent celles que vous appelez hollow aujourd'hui. Ils ont oublié pourquoi ils se nourrissaient de reiatsu, comment ils sont devenus ce qu'ils sont. Ils ont également oubliés d'où ils viennent et ne vivent plus que par instinct. Ils savent qu'il leur faut quelque chose, parfois ils se souviennent en pensant rêver. Et si retirer leur masque les rend plus fort, cela réveille également la personne qui au file du temps c'est endormit en eux pour ne plus se réveiller._

- Je vais tout de même vous apprendre quelque chose d'autre. Malgré ce que l'on dit, la réincarnation existe et si l'âme principale meurt et qu'une autre âme faisait partie d'elle, elles se réincarneront toujours ensemble. De plus. Au fil du temps la mémoire s'estompe et le fait de mourir et revivre n'arrange rien. Il y a pourtant certain liens qui ne se déferont jamais. Même sans souvenir, lorsque deux personnes sont liées, elles le seront à jamais, beaucoup de choses fonctionnent dans notre inconscient.

Un long silence se fit alors sentir, chacun pensait à sa relation avec son manieur, avec son entourage. Devaient-ils la croire ? Pouvaient-ils lui faire confiance ? Après tout n'était-elle pas elle-même un zanpakuto appartenant à un arrancar, un serviteur d'Aizen ? N'essayait-elle pas simplement de les manipuler, et comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle en sache autant. Qui était-elle, que leur voulait-elle ? Il y avait tellement de questions et pourtant aucune réponse. Ils doutaient tous qu'elle leur dirait tout aussi facilement. Après tout, l'histoire était remplie de zones d'ombre, elle ne leur avait dit que les grandes lignes et elle leur cachait encore beaucoup de chose.

Décidant finalement que cela avait trop duré, ce fut Sode no Shirayuki qui prit la parole en leur posant la question à tous. Car, depuis le début la seule à avoir dit quelque chose se fut la bleue et il fallait bien briser la glace.

- Tu sais beaucoup de choses. Je doute donc que nous ayons pour notre part à nous présenter vu que tu sembles nous connaître et j'imagine que cela est également valable pour les personnes derrière toi. Mais nous nous ne connaissons rien de vous. Serait-il au moins possible de connaître vos noms.

- Bien entendu, je laisse donc à chacun le soin de se présenter seul.

La première personne à se lever fut un jeune garçon qui d'apparence ne devait pas dépasser les 18 ans, possédant des cheveux mi-long lui arrivant en bas du coup tout aussi violet que ses yeux il scruta la pièce du regard avant de s'arrêter sur la "chef" de leur groupe qui lui fit simplement un signe d'approbation de la tête pour qu'il commence. Il dit donc totalement impassible :

- Je suis...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le personnage à le même physique que Fatima de Luminous Arc 2 si jamais. Voilà une image. Pour la voire il suffit simplement de supprimer les H (majuscule) et de ne laisser qu'un seul point ^^

moe...HHHHH...animecharacHHHHtersdatabase...HHHH...com...HHHH/HHHH...uploads...HHHH../...HHH...2074925859...HHHHH...jpHHHgHHH

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà ! Le prologue est terminé et moi je vais vite me cacher derrière Kenpachi pour avoir arrêté à ce moment et ne pas avoir dit qui sont les sept nouveaux arrivants.

Bon sinon, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit début de fanfic. Vous avez sûrement put le remarquer, mais durant le petit récit de l'histoire, on passe d'un événement sur l'autre, on ne dit pas tout ou alors il y a de grosses incohérences. Et bien sachez que c'est NORMAL !

En fait tout sera expliqué au fil des chapitres et donc il est possible que j'en mette chaque fois un peu mais qu'il faille attendre le dernier chapitre pour tout comprendre. Quoi ? Cruel, sadique ? Moi ? Sans blague xD.

Bref, en tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en bien ou en mal par Review.

Alors rendez-vous au prochain chapitre \o/

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Grimmjow : Hé, c'est quoi cet'arnaque. Tu mets qu'les personnages principaux d'l'histoire moi et Ichi et la je lis et rien. Nada, que dalle. Je veux être remboursé.

Kanna : C'est un prologue Grimm pas un chapitre. Sa sert à "expliquer" l'intrigue.

Grimmjow : Ouais bah j'm'en fou moi. Je veux être dans le prochain chapitre.

Kanna : Mais je peux pas faire ça. Après ça casse toute l'intrigue que j'ai mise en place. Et tu veux que je fasse comment en plus ?

Grimmjow : Tu t'démerde. Et au pire t'fais comme dans l'anime.

Kanna : Hein ?

Grimmjow : Bas t'mets un HS ou j'pourrais rentrer dans la chambre d'Ichi quand il est tout seul et après j'pourrais...

Kanna *écoute et prend note* : Promis, si tu me laisse continuer mon intrigue je te fais plusieurs chapitre de ce genre.

Grimmjow : Et si j'arrête pas ?

Kanna *grand sourire sadique* : Je te remplace soit par Nnoirtra soit par Shiro.

Grimmjow *se fait tout petit* : D'accord j'arrête.

Ichigo : Reviwes ?


End file.
